


Tired, Hungry, and Loving You

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: Fluff set five years into the future. David is in film school and he hasn’t slept because he’s doing the most. Luckily Matteo is there to be a supportive boyfriend even if he is the cause of some of the stress.





	Tired, Hungry, and Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedwhitemocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/gifts).



> I haven’t written in a while so don’t be harsh on me. I canonized Matteo’s mental illness in my head so there are mentions of it here. Please pardon my grammar. I have no beta. This is also dedicated to the girls in my group chat. You know who you are. Thank you for giving me the strength to publish again.

He was tired. His days were long. All day and all night working at the cafe, classes, and then volunteering at the local LGBTQ outreach center took it out of him. David was used to always having to do the most and trying harder, but today was not a good day. Staying up all night last night into the morning holding his boyfriend as he alternated from crying to a limp numbness. Matteo’s episode was triggered by a less than stellar text from his absentee father about his new marriage and pregnant wife which prompted him immediately to stomp on a pen he realized wasn’t a pen but a drawing stylus of David’s that cost him a hefty penny. Needless to say it was an eventful evening and now he was paying for it. 

The dark haired boy was climbing up the stairs of their five floor walk up like he had a ton of bricks hanging off each leg, but it was just his book bag, his video camera and some poster board for the protest later this week that he and Jonas were supposed to work on a poster for. 

The closer he got to their flat the clearer the clanking sounds began and he knew Matteo was in there making something. Apparently his boyfriend decided that cooking gave him catharsis so he took some classes and turns out he isn’t terrible at it. 

David opened the door and dropped everything on his person to the floor and the rattling in the kitchen stopped too which meant Matteo was about to run up to him and slobber on him like a puppy. He was in no mood today, and if he was being honest a little resentful about his poor stylus getting caught in the Florenzi rage cross fire. All he wanted to do now was lay down in the bed he shared with his amateur chef boyfriend and sleep the day away but he couldn’t. He needed to finish this final peace of his documentary for film class and he needed said boyfriend whom he just admitted to himself he was mad at to help. “Hey. Na?” He heard from the kitchen. “Hey” he quietly answered back. 

They’d been together for nearly 5 years at this point and whenever Matteo stood there leaning against the door way, it always took him back to that moment in the secret spot at school. Blue eyes, messy hair, beautiful smile, a joint that made its way from behind his ear to between his lips, lips that he so desperately always wanted to kiss made him look like a character from the movies he watched. He was unobtainable, something he shouldn’t have wanted back when he was hiding himself from the world. But now he’s his Matteo. Dopey, sweet, hang out with my cat in my oversized sweaters, annoy my boyfriend for no reason, and cook random food Matteo. David’s Matteo. He felt himself getting lost in a trance from exhaustion until the object of his trance spoke again “David. Earth to David!” He said snapping his fingers in his face. David wanted to grab those fingers and bite them. “What is it?” He found himself asking. 

Matteo rubbed his hands in his hair. A nervous tick. Something was wrong. He can’t have another night like last. “I got you another style thing. I don’t think it’s fancy like the one you had but the lady at the shop said it works well!” He smirked a little. His boyfriend always knew how to be the cutest. “It’s called a stylus.” he answered back matter of factly, he hoped he was smirking but he was too tired to tell if his face actually worked. Matteo let out a breath from his nose paired with a small “oh” from his mouth and the dark haired boy couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him like he hadn’t kissed him in years, lips searching for lips, new sensations like they haven’t been tangled together for years. Like they didn’t spend their spare time exploring abandoned Berlin, like they didn’t go to Detroit together, like Matteo wasn’t the one who played with his physical and emotional scars every night. Matteo was the first person other than Laura to accept him with his whole heart and together they faced the world and the world wasn’t easy on a mentally ill gay stoner and an over achieving artsy transgender guy, but here they were making a nook for themselves in their own corner of the world where none of that mattered and in Matteo’s kiss he lost all the strain he felt just minutes before. His tender touch, and warm soft pecks were the epitome of his existence right now. 

Matteo was the one to break it off. “Honey Bunny, baby boy, love of my life, are you ok?” he arched his brow with concern. David always laughed at his multiple nick names for him. “I just love you, bumble bee, cutie pie, light of my life. Is that ok?” Matteo blushed. After all these years, He blushed. “I won” David suddenly said. “Huh?” His boyfriend asked in confusion. “Nothing. I just won.” And kissed him tenderly. “Let’s just go to bed ok?” He asked him through tired eyes. “Ok” Matteo agreed, “but tomorrow you try my shepherds pie.” “Okay” David said in resolve. “But you have to help me with my movie.” and Matteo agreed as he grabbed his hand to kiss it and to finally drag him to sleep. David slept well that night.


End file.
